This invention relates to a method of releasing a lock in a closed vehicle in a situation where the doors are locked and keys or other means of releasing the locks are not available. In many cases the situation includes the need for a third party such as a tow vehicle operator or a law enforcement officer requires access to the interior vehicle controls for releasing brakes or otherwise preparing to move the (often disabled) vehicle. Typically, such need arises when a towing service is called and the vehicle is locked with the owner not present, or the only available keys locked inside.
The present invention provides a tool kit (the individual items of which are per se known) and a method of using the tools in a cooperative manner which enables a user to perform an entry method into the locked vehicle so as to to actuate the door handle, or a manual lock button, or electric lock button, or the lock pin, on almost all cars and trucks of modern design. Thus the method permits a party to gain entry when the vehicle is accidentally locked and must be entered for some reason. The use of the tools in manipulative methods provides unique, simple, and quick entry to a vehicle.
An advantage of the invention is that every movement of the tools is in full view of the user through the door window. Unlocking vehicles is quick and easy such that little training is needed for the users. Equally important, dangers of side air bag activation or disconnected or damaged in-door wiring or linkages are avoided. The smooth plastic wedge insert tool is safe to use, and there is little risk of damage to the door or weatherstripping.